


Freed

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [125]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux wants Kylo to be free. Kylo doesn't understand.





	

It’s over. At last, it’s over. Hux nearly laughs, the emotion caught up somewhere around his tonsils, then sliding back down to slush up all the juices in his stomach. All that whispered conspiracy, all those desperate plans…

Kylo limps. His body took one hell of a beating in the fight, and Hux wants to wrap him up in blankets and Bacta and give him mugs of hot cocoa and all the things people should have done for the poor boy over the years. He can still see the awkward teen he’d passed that first time, when he’d been hauled onto the ship.

Hux doesn’t know if Kylo remembers passing him, that day. Probably not. He’d just been wrenched from his old, bad life. He’d hardly been in the mood to meet young officers in training who were envious of his inborn ability and how everyone kowtowed because of it.

He still sees flashes of the boy, but he’s less afraid, now. 

Snoke is dead. They did it.

Kylo halts in front of him, and drops gracelessly to his knees. His own saber hangs by one thigh, and two hands lift up the one he’d taken from his fallen - former - Master. His mask is broken, split and battered, revealing patches of skin and one eye below. Hux doesn’t know if it will come off, or if it will need slicing away from his face. 

“For you,” Kylo says, head bowed.  


“No,” Hux refuses, pushing Kylo’s fingers back closed around the hilt.   


“Yes,” Kylo insists, shoving the weapon to him. “You wanted… you wanted to Lead?”  


“Kylo, stand up.”  


Kylo doesn’t, and instead he blazes confusedly up at him. “But… I… thought you wanted to take his place? To… rule?”

“Not _you_ ,” Hux bites out, and doesn’t understand why Kylo recoils in such distress. “Kylo… I’m not your Master.”

“But– I did… I did this… for _you_.”  


“I didn’t need it for _me_.” Things are spiralling. The tension of the moment is still high in both of them, and Hux had never really allowed himself too much luxury of living in the immediately after. Planning was one thing, but you had to _get_ to the place, not daydream about it. And now it’s here it’s threatening to collapse, somehow?  


“You had me kill him! I didn’t do it because I wanted to _be_ him. Hux… _please_. I did this for _you_.”  


“Kylo… you don’t serve me. I’m setting you _free_.”  


“But I _want to_.”  


“Would you stand up? Kylo, _please_?”  


“I didn’t kill him for _me_. I killed him for **you**. For you, Hux. This was all for _you_.”  


“And I’m trying to tell you it isn’t _like_ that.”  


“So you got what you want and now… you just tell me I’m ‘free’? Like I’m supposed to be happy? I destroyed my whole world for you, and you just… want me to walk off and be _happy_?”  


“No! I don’t want you to walk off! I’m saying you don’t need to follow anyone any more!”  


“ _But that’s what I **do** , Hux.”_  


“Well maybe you _stop_ ,” Hux suggests.   


Kylo wavers. “And do what, instead?”  


Hux swallows, fighting the huge ball inside his throat. “I had hoped you’d want to stay. That you’d… that you’d rule by my side. As my _equal_. Not… because I made you.”

Kylo holds the saber tighter. “I don’t know how.”

“Neither do I,” Hux admits. He takes hold of the hilt, pulling until Kylo rises. “But you’ve been hurt by bad Masters. I don’t want to repeat that mistake. I want you to be _free_. And… that includes free to leave.”  


“Why would I _want_ to leave?”  


“I don’t want you to.”   


“Then…”  


“Would you please just say ‘yes’, kiss me, and understand I _want_ you, but I want you to want _this_ , and not feel you **have** to?”  


Some kind of confused realisation dawns, and Kylo looks punch-drunk and confused. “To-together?”

“ _Yes_.”  


“Even with me… even with _me_ , how I am?”  


“You just defeated the most powerful Force-user in the galaxy, Kylo. I think you’re better at this than you could ever imagine.” He fights a chuckle that writhes around inside of him. Silly boy. So very smart, so much smarter than people have allowed him to feel.  


Suddenly a huge, dark cloud attacks him in a ridiculously fierce hug. “Just don’t try to send me away, okay? I don’t _want_ to go away.”

“Then don’t,” Hux whispers into his neck. “Don’t ever.”   


“I _won’t_.”  


“I want you,” he says, and rubs his face around the sharp edges of his broken helm. “I want you. But I want you to be _free_.”  


“Then I am,” Kylo insists. “And I choose _you_. I always will.”  



End file.
